Dark current refers to an undesired signal generated by a pixel of an imaging device even in the absence of a light signal. One source of dark current is thermally-generated energy. Thermally generated dark current in a CMOS active pixel imaging device presents problems in many imaging applications. For example, some automotive applications require stable pixel performance at temperatures ranging between 60 and 80 degrees Celsius. As temperature increases, dark current likewise increases. Additionally, some digital still cameras require increasingly longer integration times, which allows for higher sensitivity against photo current. However, the longer the integration time the higher the sensitivity to thermally generated dark current. Consequently, a need exists for a circuit which inhibits the generation of thermally generated dark current.